Character Story 3 (JimmyandFriends Style) Trailer/Transcript
Transcript *(Fade in from black) *(Image of Jimmyandfriends logo 2017.png) *Timmy Turner: Now come on, guys. We all knew this day was coming. *SpongeBob SquarePants: We're getting thrown away? *Timmy Turner: No! No one's getting thrown away! *Sparky (The Fairly OddParents): We ain't ever getting played with. *Jimmy Neutron: Hold on. This is no time to be hysterical. *Bob the Tomato: It's the perfect time to be hysterical! *SpongeBob SquarePants: Should we be hysterical?! *Sparky (The Fairly OddParents): No! *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): Yes! *Jimmy Neutron: Maybe! But not right now! *Bob the Tomato: Come on. Let's see how much we're going for on eBay. *(Trees and car drives in the road from "3-2-1 Penguins!: Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn"): Okay. Calm down, guys. Let's just take this into perspective. Where's she taking us? I should've seen this coming. We'll be fine, Cindy. Oh, I hate all this uncertainty! Whoa! *(Timmy Turner Clip) *Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) : New characters! *(People of Cappy Town (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!: Kirby Takes the Cake) Cheering Clip): Yay! Oh, boy, oh boy, oh boy! *Jimmy Neutron: Jimmy Neutron at your service. *Hunter (Storks): Welcome to Sunnyside, folks. You'll find being donated was the best thing to ever happen to you. *Margo Gru: Oh, may I? (Giggles) (Gasps) *Timmy Turner: Who's Veloci-star 237? *Sandy Cheeks: Oh, that's just a critter down the street. That's nothing. Lemme just take care of that. Just a critter. *Hunter (Storks): Emmet, we got guests. *Emmet Brickowski: So, who's ready for Emmet's Dream Tour? *Hunter (Storks): Let's show our new friends where they'll be stayin'. *Emmet Brickowski: Uh, folks, if you wanna step right this w-- *(Wyldstyle/Lucy Clip): Take my breath away *Emmet Brickowski: Hi, I'm Emmet. *Wyldstyle/Lucy: Lucy. *Emmet Brickowski: Love your leg warmers and plumage. *Wyldstyle/Lucy: Nice ascot. *Cindy Vortex: We can have a whole new life here, Timmy. *Timmy Turner: We're Alex's characters! *Emmet Brickowski: Hey, what do you guys think of the new recruits? Any takers? *Nicole Watterson: Oh, please. *Emmet Brickowski: That space guy. He could be useful. *SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, I wanna get played with. *Jimmy Neutron: Uh, SpongeBob? *(Flying police cars shooting Cloud Cuckoo Land:: They just love new characters, now don't they? *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): Ohh. It was cold, and dark. Nothing but sand and a couple of Lincoln Logs *Bob the Tomato: Eh, I don't think those were Lincoln Logs. *Hunter (Storks): You got a playdate with destiny. *Margo Gru: He's looking for us. Alex's looking for us. *Timmy Turner: Listen up. We're bustin' outta here. *Alex (The Emoji Movie): Timmy's no ordinary hero. He's brave. *Cindy Vortex: We gotta get you home before Alex leaves tomorrow! *Alex (The Emoji Movie): But the thing that makes Timmy special is he'll never give up on you ever. *Timmy Turner: Hello? *Oh (Home (2015)): You and your friends ain't ever gettin' outta here. *Margo Gru: (Screams) *Jimmy Neutron: What's important now is we stay together. *Bob the Tomato: They'll never make it! *Timmy Turner: (Screaming) *(Bob the Tomato Clip) *(SpongeBob SquarePants Clip) *(Jimmy Neutron Clip) *(Timmy Turner Clip) *Bob the Tomato: Incoming! *SpongeBob SquarePants: (Gasps) *(Character Story 3 (JimmyandFriends Style)): Where's Dexter? *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): You would not believe what I've been through tonight. *(Coming Soon to YouTube) Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Toy Story Trailers